


The Winding Road

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kurogane becomes a dad figure to Syaoran, Multi, Rivals to Lovers, Sakura is also bi, Slow Burn, Syaoran Li is a bi disater, Unrequited Crush, War, and then they fall for each other, like they kiss in the last chapter slow burn, oblivious crushing on a guy, there's a thing where they have the same crush on someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: As Syaoran hears distressing news about the man he grew toloveadmire, he makes the decision to go aid him in his battles. He gains far more then he ever expects, for better and for worse.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Series: Tales of Esmia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237
Kudos: 1





	1. Fortunes Told

It was late when he went to the seer, both ashamed and worried for the man that had gained his heart so easily with a look and a game. He knew it was wrong and unnatural, but he fell hard for the charming Esmian king. So much so that he wants to be near him, or at the very least know if the man is alright, safe in his castle with a wife and concubines by his side.

This need grew so great over time that he finds himself now at Princess Hinoto’s room, sneaking in the middle of the night for such news so he could have some peace of mind. In fact, he had seen Vivian here earlier, with tears down her eyes. Was she interested in the king and wished to become his bride? Or is it another that has stolen her heart?

He shook his head. it doesn’t matter what she asked, she at least deserves some privacy for such personal matters.

He opens the door towards her chambers, to see the woman, so small and slight that she resembles a young girl, looking over her diviner tool, her eyes unseeing as she moves her head up.

“So you have come. Please, what is your inquiry?” she asked, her head turning in his general direction, she eyes still looking off into the unknown.

He was taken aback a bit before calming down, after all, if she was such great fortune teller, she could easily know when she is going to have someone come over to ask for her services.

“Yes…. Thank you for allowing me to use your services. I… I have come to ask how the Esmian king is doing now… to know that he is well… that he is happy…”

She nodded before going to her divination tool, a divination tool where she could feel the signs for his year( a metal dog, if he was right on Ate- the king’s year), while chanting the person’s name (his heart beats fast as she repeats his name, soft yet strong like he was) until her vision is done.

She sighed.

“What?”

“I see great misfortune on the young king, with battles and death surrounding him, and a hidden threat who knows more about him than he knows himself. There is a chance he will not live to see his twenty-fifth year, with the way things are now.”

_Wh…what? No, he can’t die. Not so soon. Not so soon…_

“There is also a chance that he could survive.”

 _Wha_ … he thinks as he lifts his head towards her, his eyes full of tears.

“You have that spell he gave you, yes? And there would no doubt be those who wish to go with you, if only to prove themselves in battle if nothing else.”

He gets up, his spirits lifted by this news, and goes out to search for some recruits, running as fast as he could.

Princess Hinoto unseeing eyes stare at the area that Syaoran had left, knowing that soon she will have to tell his mother that he will never come home again.

******

As it turns out, Vivian had the same idea. While it was tempting to fight about it for old times’ sake, both of them agreed that there were more important matters to deal with. So they spit up, Vivian looking through her clansman and the streets while he asked those of Clan Li and the soldiers that were itching to prove themselves.

It was a tough few months, but they managed to find about 40 people willing to come. Among the group they scrounged together were Tomoyo of Clan Daidouji, a well-regarded seer herself, Kurogane, her ever faithful bodyguard, and Meiling, his cousin. There were also several cursed individuals (most of the cursed by the cursed springs that _somehow_ was still open for anyone to see), young boys looking for battle, and old men wishing to have their lives end in battle rather than a slow death.

And of course, Mother tried to stop him. Said everything she could to try to keep him from aiding him. Pointed out how foolish it was, as if he didn’t already know that. But… he supposes that better than Vivian, whose family didn’t even try to convince her otherwise.

“So, everybody ready?” Vivian asked in a singsong voice that she put on to relieve the tension, acting almost cheery in the face about what they are going to do.

They gathered to the circle, the one that At… the king had given him so long ago. Both he, Tomoyo, and Vivian chanted as they all held hands, more to make sure they all were at the same place more than any connection with each other.

His eyes closed at the whiling lights, for next they will be at the sun palace.


	2. Meetings Denied

The sun was peeking out on the horizon in the field they landed in… highlighting the mounds and lakes and sleeping lizard beasts that now occupied the once empty field.

“The fuck?” a blond man shouted, his hands paused from his task of piling meat high into piles, some of the beasts taking their fill from the pile.

The ninja had his sword at the ready, while he and Vivian prepare for a fight, when Lady Isis came out.

“Greetings, travelers from Xian, I welcome you and thank you for coming. Come, there is a feast for you and your troops,” she greeting with a bow.

They all stared at her. All except one.

“I see another is practiced in the seering arts here,” Tomoyo comes forth and greets, as calm as Isis.

“You are correct in your observation,” Lady Isis nodded, which help.

“De heck? So ya-”

“To see into the future is an imperfect art, especially since you need a specific goal to have an accurate reading. What has happened was something that I never even considered,” she said softly to the blond before leading them into the main hall, which was far from the splendor from their last visit, the girl that Vivian was close to on the side, greeting them before going off to some other task.

“Wait, what does that mean? And where is your King?” he asked, because they way they acted… is he too late?

“The king is not available,” a voice called out, a soft, sweet tenor with a core of steel, coming from a girl in cherry blossom pink, a hard edge in her jade green eyes.

“And who are _you_ to decide who your king speaks to?” he hissed, because who is _she_ to speak to him like that.

“ _I_ am not deciding anything. _I_ am telling you that the king is not available,” she hissed back.

“And his reason?”

“Is none of your business.”

They glared at each other; his own hateful glare reflected back at him in her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll speak to someone who _does_ have authority,” he dismisses before turning around.

He leaves them, not wanting deal with her _pleasant_ company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet...


	3. Reflection and Conversation

She looks at the troops that had come from Xian, the one who at once are a gift and a nuisance. More than half of them only speak their own tongue and the words they speak sound more like demons cursing than anything that the folks here have ever heard. It is a strange twist of fate that her mother was from Xian and had taught both her and Touya when they were younger. Unfortunately, that means that she has to stay with the arrogant Li boy that seems to think that the world revolves around him.

He shouts and fumes as he is denied a chance to meet with the king, who is too depressed with the loss of his own mother from the place she was suppose to be safest of all. Not even the king’s friends and closest allies have been able to get him out of this terrible state of mind. Especially the other pieces of him, the loyal knight and the woman whose been there for him since the beginning. The moon and stars to his sun. The Maiden Yugi and the cursed knight Yami, who was once a part of the Atlantean forces before he saw the light.

She shook her head, trying to get her mind off of such things.

“Are you alright?”

Sakura turned to see one of their guests, a woman close to her age with long black hair and eyes a deep violet.

“Yeah, things have a bit rough for a while. Don’t worry though, I’m sure everything will be alright,” she answered, no wanting to trouble her with her problem, “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Sakura Kinomoto. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m Tomoyo, of clan Daidouji,” she introduced herself with such grace and poise, it was refreshing compared to the brat that somehow was from the same group.

“Charmed,” she nodded as she sat down, tired from everything that’s been happening.

“If it’s not too much trouble, may I ask what you mean by things being rough?” Tomoyo say beside her, putting a comforting arm on her.

She sighed.

“A lot. I was asked my own squad, not a big one mind you, but still, the fact that I have three other people who look to me for guidance, as if I know better. And then there’s the fact the king’s mother was kidnapped under his very nose and no one knows how she was taken so quickly, more or less where she is,” she grimaced, propping her hands to hold her head as Tomoyo rubs her arm, “Not to mention the group that just showed up out of nowhere and expected to granted an audience just like that, oh, not that you’re bad by any means, but it’s just _sigh_.”

“Don’t worry I get it. We were actually quite lucky that Lady Isis is able to see our coming. Though that kidnapping… is that why the king was unavailable?”

Oh shit!

Tomoyo gave her a soft laugh.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell if it’s important,” she promised.

“Oh, thank you. I-it’s just a lot to deal with. I mean, if my father was stolen… I can understand what he’s feeling. But don’t worry, I’m sure everything’s going to be alright” she said with pep, a bit forced but hey, fake it till you make it.

Tomoyo gave her a comforting touch and nodded.

“And I’m sure it will. Now excuse me, I’m going to back to the rest of my countrymen,” she said with a bow as she leaves.

She gets up as well, feeling better after the talk, ready for whatever comes next.

******

“Who does she think she is, ordering you around like that?” Meiling hissed, which, while he agrees with the sentiment, sounds a lot more petty said out loud.

“Well,” Vivian pointed out, “would _you_ feel comfort telling a band from another nation their personal struggles?”

“That doesn’t count,” she hissed, “ _we_ are here to help.”

“And does _she_ know that?” Kurogane asked, giving the younger girl a dismissive look.

…Shit, they have a point.

Doesn’t matter, he’ll probably never see her again.


End file.
